


Watchdog and Swan

by Suribot



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Metal Hero, Romance, Space Sheriff Gavan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suribot/pseuds/Suribot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doggie Kruger and Swan Shiratori meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaFriesmeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/gifts).



“I'm looking for the...” Swan looked down briefly at the digital assistant she carried with her. “Hellhound?” She smirked.  
The blue Anubian looked up, removing a pair of aviator glasses he had been wearing indoors. They were a goodwill gift from one of the Space Sheriffs he'd just met on assignment. He quite liked them, though they were a bit large. Perhaps he'd grow into them. “And you think that's me?”   
The Cygnian shrugged a bit and adjusted her brown hair. “Well, you are the only Anubian I'm aware of around here... unless the nickname is ironic. I don't think it is.”  
Doggie removed his sunglasses. “It's Watchdog.”  
Swan tilted her head. “Pardon?”  
“It's Watchdog of Hell. The characters are written the same. Weird, I know. It's not a nickname I particularly like, but that variation at least it focuses on the... more policeman-like part. It's somewhat appropriate. I suppose. More fitting of a Dekaranger. Hellhound makes me sound like wild dog.” He made a few, indistinct canine noises while puffing his chest under the somewhat snug uniform. He probably needed a new one. Too small with all that muscle underneath.  
“...Ah. Let's dispense with the nicknames, then. My name is Swan Shiratori. I hoped to meet the man I'll be working with. You're shorter than I expected.” She smirked a bit, eying him up and down. He was allegedly off-duty, but still in full uniform and still with his license on-hand. She'd be replacing that soon though, if she had her way.  
Doggie nodded, straightening his back slightly. “Doggie Kruger... and I'm not quite done growing, to be honest. Anubians get quite large, I assure you.”  
“Ooh. Fearsome.” Her name didn't ring any bells in the Anubian's furry ears. Not completely surprising. He was probably the more famous of the two among the Dekarangers. “It's not quite right for a dog to be smaller than a swan, now is it?”  
His ear twitched. “We're the same height. I'm taller if you count the ears.”  
“Shorter, if you count mine.” She took a seat. “You're keeping up, at least. Most people either nod politely when I talk or try to pull seniority.”  
“To be honest, I'm not sure in what capacity we're to work together. So I don't know if I am your senior or not. If I am though, you're not displaying proper decorum.” Doggie's ears flattened a bit. “I would politely request you clarify-”  
Swan waved him off a little. “I'm in the technology department. You're going to be helping me develop new devices and equipment to better the cause of Interstellar Justice and such.” She smiled, warmly. “You're going to test my toys.”  
“I see.” He nodded, curt. “... If it will help, I gladly submit to this.”  
“Submitting to me already?” Her smile grew in size. She was already having fun.  
Doggie didn't reply. He seemed a bit oblivious. “What shall we be testing?”  
Swan sighed, a bit of the mirth gone. Absolutely zero reaction. “Armor, guns, maybe a few ah...” She grinned, thinking of the blueprints sitting on her desk. She should give that one a big Anubian head. That' would be cool. “It'll take a while. I look forward to working with you, Doggie.”  
Doggie coughed a little. That got the reaction she expected from her earlier remark. The informality was not something he seemed accustomed to. “Ah... Swan-san, then?”  
“Swan-san is just fine.” She smiled again. Doggie smiled a little too. Maybe. It's hard to tell with Anubians. She'd like to think he did.


	2. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While testing an early prototype of one of Swan's inventions, Doggie's practical personality causes a small spat.

“It's too small.” He growled and rotated his shoulders, the uniform fitting a few degrees past snug. The material was thin and gave a clear outline of the Anubian's muscle tone. She'd be admiring it on a good day, but today was not shaping up to be one.  
“It's not too small. You're too big. We fit you last week, how is this already too small?” She grunted and shruged off the labcoat onto the chair behind her to get more freedom and try to tug the form-fitting suit off of him.   
“I told you.” Doggie arched his back as Swan ran the tool down his spine. The final version of the suit would just remove itself automatically, but this is the prototype. “Anubians grow quickly.” He growled a little. “Hurry up. Please.”  
“What, not so eager to have my hands all over you?” The flirting was automatic at this point. She was grunting, straining with a device that she cobbled together in a few hours over the weekend that really needed a lot more fine-tuning and she was still spouting that stuff. “Just hold still. We'll need to refit the suit to adequately test it.”  
With a loud snap, the belt popped off. Doggie growled and managed to get his arms out. “It's too thin anyway. I don't see how this could ever function as armor.” He grumbled, attempting to free himself of the legs.  
“It's not your job to see that. It's my job. It's your job to...” Swan paused and just stared at the Anubian undressing. “You've got...” She paused and rubbed her chin. “Are you sure you don't...”  
Doggie looked up, ears perking. “What?”  
“No, just trying to think of something to say, but I keep getting distracted.”  
“Distracted by?”  
She raised an eyebrow before letting out a soft sigh. “Forget it. Take it off, I'll start working again. Don't leave.”  
“I'd really appreciate it if we moved on to something more practical? I don't see this working at all. It's thinner than my finger.” He shrugged. “It won't work.”  
Finally, Swan took her eyes off his chest and met his eyes. “I'm sorry, how many hours have you put into manufacturing artificial fibers? How many hundreds of hours of testing have you put this material through? How many rounds have you fired at it? How many years did you go to school analyzing the chemical composition of it? How many lives do you think a paper-thin suit of armor that can stop a bullet the size of your fist would save? You can say what you like about how it looks or if you thought it was uncomfortable, but don't you dare question whether or not something I do is practical. I know what I'm doing and I don't care if you are my senior officer, this is my lab and this is my creation and I will not take any guff from you. I don't care how good of a fighter you are. I don't care how good of an officer you are. I certainly do not care how attractive you are. This is my job. Do not tell me how to do it.”  
Doggie's ears twitched. His expression was difficult to read, but Swan felt that she may have gone slightly too far in her defense. She didn't, she told herself, but the Anubian may have taken it as too much. She stared back, her glare remaining sharp. To back down was weakness. To apologize was weakness. She'd read about how Anubians tended to behave and while she wasn't prepared to start biting him to assert her dominance just yet (that might come later), she needed to remain firm. Anything else would be frailty.  
And then Kruger's ears flattened against his head. "My apologies."  
Swan blinked and stood up straight. "Excuse me?"  
"I'm sorry. This is your area of expertise and it's improper of me to voice opinions on matters of which I am ignorant. Please understand, though, that I cannot be expected to act on command without knowing a significant portion of the facts." He leaned onto the table between them. "I will happily submit to your will. I just need something to go on."  
It took an large amount of willpower to not display how flustered Swan was over his penultimate sentence. "I see. Yes, that's fine. You're much more cordial than I would expect from an Anubian. At least, from what I've heard."  
"Dekarangers need to be the most exemplary among us. If I could not maintain my composure, I would not be worthy of a badge."  
"I can see that. The second part. I mean, I agree. No, the... you know what I meant. I was being complimentary."  
"I know." He smiled. It looked a bit like he was baring his fangs. A threatening display.   
She didn't see it that way, though. She saw it as a smile. The thought of him as a threat did not even cross her mind. He was just a big puppy. "Finish taking off the suit. I've got more work to do, Doggie."


	3. D-Sword Vega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan sits down to learn more about Doggie's qualifications as a Dekaranger.

"I heard you use a sword." She eyed him from across the table. They were in the cafeteria, but as their testing had run well into the next day, it was empty apart from the odd pair of Cygnian and Anubian.  
"You heard correctly." Doggie sipped at a bowl of soup, not bothering to use a spoon. He had good table manners, but there's a point where function outweighs form.  
"Is that all? You use a sword? I've heard a lot more." She smirked.  
"You should tell me what you've heard then. It might not be true." He licked the inside of his bowl to scoop up a tiny piece of meat. Swan smiled.  
"I've heard that you inherited a legendary sword from an Anubian teacher who chose you to inherit a once thought to be mythical succession technique of your school, as you're the only one currently capable of performing it. You keep the sword chained with unidentified technology to seal its true power and that you're capable of striking down a hundred enemies at once." She felt warm just describing all of that. She was hoping most of it was true. He had quite a few fans among the SPD and she'd done her best to separate fact ahead of time, but it all sounded so spectacular.  
"I disagree with several of those adjectives, but the base facts are correct." The Anubian set his soup down and stretched. He didn't have a shirt on, as Swan preferred it. Parts of his clothing were damaged in an 'accident' and Swan insisted their testing took priority over him returning to his room. He acquiesced and she giggled like she was a teenager again, when he wasn't in the room.  
She found it all but impossible to remove the smile from her face when looking at him anymore. "You have a sword that you need to keep a chain on that seals its power through some unidentifiable means? I need to look at that."  
"The D-Sword Vega is something that should not be replicated. I'd prefer if you didn't. As you said, I'm the only successor to the Singular Galaxy Blade and it should stay that way."  
"Is it called the D-Sword Vega or the Singular Galaxy Blade?" She asked. Genuine question. Vague wording. Needed clarification.  
"The weapon is D-Sword Vega. My Singular Galaxy Blade is the style I have been trained in." Doggie leaned over the table to meet eyes with Swan. "I'm serious. It's dangerous and should not be recreated."  
"I like danger. I like danger a lot, Doggie." She grinned. "It's one of the reasons we'd work so well together."  
"I don't understand. We're already working together." Flat, direct. Another strong point of his. Swan did not enjoy meandering speech when it was uncalled, even if the trade off was that he was a bit dense when it came to subtle hints and double entendre.  
"Never you mind. Just keep on eating." She stared at his chest. A happy sign escaped her lips that Doggie either did not notice or did not comment on. "Tell me more about your sword."  
He tilted his head, ears twitching. "What else is there to say?"  
"It's a legendary sword capable of striking down 100 opponents in a single blow. What isn't there to say?"  
"That ability is not the sword's. It is mine. The sword's ability is to withstand the force of striking 100 opponents in a single blow." He cleared his throat and stood.  
"That's still impressive. Going somewhere?"  
"We should get back to work."  
"Yeah, we should." She tapped her finger on the table. "Show me your sword instead."


End file.
